Summer Days
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: It's summer vacation. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol try to find some fun things to do around town. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
Summer Days  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 1

Sakura was lying in bed that morning, face down on her pillow when the phone rang. It kept ringing and ringing until there was a loud knocking at the door and shouting from Touya. The phone had become annoying enough for her brother to attempt to break down her door!

"Stop that! I'm getting it!" Sakura yelled, finally picking up the phone.

Sakura was still sleepy, she had planned to sleep until noon on her first day of Summer vacation.

"Sakura! It's me," Tomoyo shouted, from the phone.

"Tomoyo? What's going on?"

"I'm coming over right now!"

"Why?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"It's the first day of summer vacation and you will not be spending it all day at your home! No way! Don't worry, I'll be there before you know it!"

Before Sakura could say another word, Tomoyo had already hung up. Sakura gazed at the phone worriedly. The last time she had spent summer vacation with Tomoyo, it had lasted for days.

Getting out of her pajamas, she changed into a pink blouse and white shorts. It had been so hot lately.

Sakura ran downstairs and quickly saw her dad, brother, and Tomoyo.

"Hoeee? You're already here?" Sakura yelled, stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
Summer Days  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 2

When they finally arrived outside the high school that hot morning, Sakura heard Tomoyo letting out a scream of happiness. The boys were already there like she had expected.

Eriol was wearing a blue shirt, while holding a book in his hand. Syaoran was learning against a tree nearby

Sakura got a good look at boy that she had a crush on so long. Syaoran wore a white t-shirt, and was acting like he had something on his mind. Sakura had been friends with Syaoran for a long time now.

As Tomoyo pulled Sakura over to the boys, she glared at Eriol.

"What is that? What do you think you are doing?" she asked, making a face.

"I still haven't finished my homework yet," Eriol explained, looking up from what he was doing.

Before she knew what was doing, Tomoyo had taken it away to put in her big bag she was carrying.

"Do your homework some other day! The whole point of this is to have fun!"

"You are such a bad influence, Tomoyo" he smirked.

Sakura felt Tomoyo gently elbowing her in the arm, and nodded towards Syaoran. The message was to get him to come over to where they were at. The only person that knew of Sakura's crush on Syaoran was her friend, Tomoyo. Sakura gazed at Syaoran and felt her face get warm.

"Hey, Syaoran-kun"

"Sakura," Syaoran said, nodding once. "So did Tomoyo drag you out here too? The first day of summer vacation, and she already is having us do whatever she wants."

"She just wants our lives to have a little excitement."

"So does she do this often?" he asked.

"She does this every year with me. This is your first time. I hope you don't hate this too much."

"Nothing wrong with a little fun I guess," he answered.

Tomoyo started waving very quickly at them, wanting them to listen to what she would say next.

"The Oban festival is later tonight, we better get to the mall and buy something great to wear!" she exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
Summer Days  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 3

Syaoran gazed at all the cotton yukatas in the department store. The summer kimonos were selling well that day, there were many girls and women buying them for the festival later that night. Every once in a while he would wonder how long they would be there.

"Ah! This is the place I heard so much about!" Tomoyo stated. "We better start looking for something for Sakura!"

Sakura let out a nervous laugh as Tomoyo pulled her along.

While they were looking, Syaoran found himself watching the many costumers coming in and leaving.

"You checking out the girls?" Eriol asked.

"What?"

"You must be checking them out. You've been doing nothing but stare for the last couple of minutes."

Syaoran felt his face get warm.

"I'm not staring!" he replied, annoyed by Eriol's constant jokes.

Syaoran crossed his arms, and sighed.

"You need to find yourself a girlfriend."

"Are you trying to hook me up with someone? Please don't bother."

"It was merely a suggestion for someone like yourself," Eriol answered. "We are happier when we find someone."

The two of them turned around when they heard Tomoyo and Sakura coming back.

Sakura was dressed in a pink kimno with a white sash wrapped around her waist.

"How does she look?" Tomoyo asked, with excitement.

"Sakura looks wonderful," Eriol stated. "Don't you agree, Syaoran?"

Syaoran could only stare. When he realize what he was doing, he looked away. He was so embrrased that he didn't even try saying anything.

"I think Syaoran likes what he sees!" Eriol uttered.

Syaoran felt his fists shaking, wanting to kill Eriol at that moment.

"I already have my Yukata made and it's in the bag." Tomoyo explained, not paying much attention to what was going on.

They left after Sakura changed back to her regular clothes and paid for what she bought.

Tomoyo told them the next place they were going was a restaurant. They were all starving, and it was time to find something to eat.


End file.
